In conjunction with the Data Coordinating Center, furnish all the necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government as needed to continue the management of the Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis (CAPD) Clinical Coordinating Center (CCC); and operation of the national volunteer CAPD patient registry at its current level and with its currently registered patients for the purpose of obtaining data on this maintenance therapy with respect to incidence of peritonitis, survival of patients in the therapy, mortality, morbidity, rehabilitation status, and selected other data.